Never let you go
by Eminemchick19
Summary: One-Shot. Jo visits Dean's grave. Based on the beginning of Season 4.


**Just a little something I wrote a few years ago...Enjoy :).**

* * *

**Never let you go**

Jo walked up to the grave, her heart heavy in her chest. It didn't feel real.

She stopped abruptly a few feet away, and inspected the area.

It wasn't a place you would expect to find a grave with a human body, maybe a grave for a dead dog, or cat, but not a human, not _him_.

The area was quiet, birds chirped in the surrounding trees, grass covered the ground, except a small area that held the rectangular grave; That bit was muddy, recently dug up.

The sun shone in the sky, shadows from the tree's laying on the ground. She looked up, squinting her eyes. It was a sunny day, most people would be happy, sunbathing, children running around, playing with their friends, families gathering for barbecues and couples laying together on the beach.

But not her, she stood at _his_ grave. Hoping to say goodbye, to put her mind at rest, give herself closure.

When she looked back down, the only thing she could focus on was _his_ grave, _his_ resting place. The place he would lay forever, never to walk the earth again.

She felt the tears welling up, he would never smile at her, no more flirting or playful banter.

She took a deep breath and walked forward, staring down at the grave, the place that haunts her every thought.

"God, Dean." She whispered. "I-I always thought you were too stubborn to die." She chuckled wetly. "You were always such a bad ass, but I guess that doesn't make you invincible." She sniffled and looked down, the flowers she carried stood up brightly. "I, uh, know you probably won't like these, Dean-o, but you got yourself killed, so you don't get to complain that they're too girly." She knelt down, the mud from the grave sticking to her pants. A tear dripped off her cheek as she laid the flowers down.

Jo took another deep breath, she promised herself she wouldn't cry, but that didn't seem to stop her. "Why? Huh, Dean? Why'd you have to get killed." She whimpered pathetically and wiped her nose. "You cocky, arrogant ass." She put a hand over her mouth, a attempt to hold in her sob.

Looking down at the mud, she saw a bit of it was lower than the rest, almost looking like it had fallen in on itself. She moved her hand over it, smoothing it over. She frowned, the gravel looked extremely odd, almost as if something had pulled itself out. She shook the thought out of her head.

"Well.. If someone would dig themselves out of their grave, it would be you." She chuckled. He was always so stubborn.

Her bottom lip began to tremble and she leaned forward, leaning her forehead against the dirt. "Why'd you have to go, huh?" She sobbed, pounding her clenched fist against the soil.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, running a hand over the place she punched, acting as if she had hit him and not the mud. "I didn't mean to, oh god, Dean." She sobbed again.

"It's gonna' be OK." She said, to herself and him. "I'm here, and I'm not gonna' go anywhere." She rearranged herself, laying on her side, one hand over the dirt, hoping that through the soil it was laying on his non-beating heart. Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine that he was there, that he was holding her. She could almost hear his voice.

"Jo?"

She smiled, her fantasy so close to being real. "I'm here, Dean." She whispered.

She'd never felt so close to him, laying there. She decided that this would be where she stayed, where she would sleep at night, her new home.

"Uh, Jo. What are you doin'?" He chuckled.

Her eyebrows screwed together. That voice, it sounded so real.

"Jo?"

She heard footsteps coming up behind her and her eyes snapped open.

"You haven't fallen asleep, right? I'm not carrying your sorry ass all the way to Bobby's."

She sat up, putting her palms to her eyes, it sounded like he was right there, that he wasn't dead, maybe she had finally lost her min-

"Seriously, Jo, Are you OK?"

She let out a breath, and slowly removed her palms from her eyes, she looked up and her eyes widened.

He was standing there, clothes filthy and covered in blood, His hair had dirt in it, his knuckles were bloody, but he was still as handsome as the day she met him.

"Dean?" She whispered, more tears spilling down her cheeks, and moved a hand up to her forehead, trying to shield the sun from her eyes.

"The one and only." He winked, then his face went serious. "What are you doin' here? You didn't make a deal did you?" He asked, she could see he was angry at the thought, angry, concerned and... scared?

She shook her head. "No." She gulped. "I, uh, Is it really you?" She whispered, not making a attempt to move. Maybe she had fallen asleep, or died, or-

"Yeah." He nodded and walked forward, kneeling down in front of her. "Are you OK?" He asked again.

Jo nodded mutely, her eyes were still wide, her mouth hanging open. "How are.." He cut her off.

"Alive?" He shook his head. "No idea. I just woke up in that." He pointed to his grave. "Managed to climb my way out." She saw him shudder. "Then I went to this gas station, got somethin' to drink, and went to ring Bobby. Was on my way there when I heard someone crying." He told her, his eyes softening.

"Oh." She said, still in shock. "You're really...You're here." She smiled through her tears and through her arms around his neck.

Dean chuckled and rubbed her back. "Yeah, I'm here." He held her as she cried, rocking back a forth like he would if she was a kid, whispering reassuring words in her ear and sweetly kissing her head whenever she let out another sob.

Jo didn't bother throwing holy water over him, didn't bother cutting him with a silver knife. Even if he was a shape shifter, or demon, he was still there. For now, he was still Dean.

And she would never let him go again.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
